Peace
by Guardian MusicWolf
Summary: In life, amidst Chaos and the hustle and bustle of our daily routines, we truly realize what it takes to achieve peace. Hina/Naru One-Shot. Complete


AN: _I guess you can figure that I don't own Naruto due to the fact that I am writing on here._

**Peace**

Who knew that I would have ever been in this position? That after years of torment and abuse, neglect and insults; I would be feeling more love than I ever felt possible.

In less than 24 hours I will be a daddy. I cannot wait to see my child being held in both mine and my angel's arms. When Hinata said that we were expecting roughly 8 or so months ago, I could barely contain myself. Now I almost have no clue as to what to do.

Of course Tsunade-Baa-Chan says that is normal and that every dad goes through this and that all I have to do is not worry or upset or cause any extra stress for my beloved.

Ah, if only Jiraiya-sensei could be here to see this, but I have this feeling that the old lech is here in spirit if the uneasy glares baa-chan is sending in random directions is any indicator.

Same with Sarutobi-jiji. I bet he would spout off about how the will of fire is spreading even more.

As I write this I know that I feel two spiritual hands on my shoulders. I am willing to bet all my ryo that it is mom and dad trying to give me guidance.

"Hokage-sama, it's time for the delivery"

"How many times do I have to tell ya'll that you can call me Naruto" I say with a smile.

Seriously, anytime I go somewhere its Hokage-sama this Hokage-sama that.

"Very well Naruto-sama. Hinata is ready to deliver."

"Thanks, Moegi-chan."

As I enter the room, everyone allowed in there is there, which is Hinata of course, Tsunade, Shizune, and myself, and we all have looks of anticipation as Hinata starts the labor process.

A few of the most strenuous hours I have ever experienced later, I walked into the waiting room with my patented goofy, foxy grin proudly proclaiming the birth of our son Kouta Uzumaki.

As I walked in with my son all of our friends are there with looks of joy we hadn't seen in a long time.

"Congrats, Naruto. He looks like a good combination of you and Hinata. Let's hope his appetite is like yours so he can fully enjoy one of our dinners!" Choji exclaimed happily with his wife and children by his side.

"Even after I got you to lower how much you eat you still manage to over-fill every one at our get-togethers," Ino said with a sideways glance at her husband of 5 years, "He is so precious and is already looking around."

"I just hope he isn't too troublesome for you," Shikamaru said.

"Everything is too troublesome for you dear husband, even changing the diapers on our youngest

need I remind you, by the way Garaa, Matsuri, and Kankuro send their congrats also" Temari responded, whacking her husband upside the head.

"I guess we shall know what it feels like to be grandparents now eh Anko-Chan?" Iruka asked his wife of ten years.

"Funny I don't even remember having kids," she replied ruffling up her's and Iruka's surrogate son's hair.

"Well, I am glad to see that I was on time for this wonderful event," the one-eyed Kakashi jokingly said to all.

"I am so proud of you and Hinata. I know Asuma is proud of the two of you as well," Kurenai said with a tear of pride for her surrogate daughter and sorrow for her lost love.

"Am I his aunt mommy" little Akiko asked Kurenai with a sparkle in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes you are his aunt my little one."

"Well I see my God-son gets his cuteness from Hinata and not you Naruto," Sakura joked with her longtime friend.

"YOSH, WE SHALL TEACH MY GOD-SON AL…" was all that Rock Lee could get out before ten hands knocked him upside the head before Kouta woke up crying. While the oddest of the couples within this group of close knit friends, Lee and Sakura started dating not long after Naruto and Hinata were wed. Ten months later, to the shock of many, Sakura agreed without a moments hesitation to marry Lee. Now they are six months out from being where Naruto and Hinata are.

After everyone in the waiting room had gotten to see the latest addition of the Uzumaki family, said their congratulations, and dropped off surprise gifts, they decided to let the tired family have time to themselves.

Once in the room with his wife and child, Naruto had only one thought:

I have never felt this kind of peace before.


End file.
